


Guardian Angel From Hell

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, An invisible demon, Buy reputation by Taylor Swift on iTunes, Complaining About Hell’s Kitchen, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frank kills people, Guardian Angels, Hell’s Kitchen, Human Trafficking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also wrote this in place of doing my 7 English assignments, M/M, Robbery, Rough Sex, Sex with a demon, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags Are Fun, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Too late to back out now though I guess, Who actually happens to be a demon from Hell, With your guardian angel, also a way to describe this probably lol, gentrification, is the best song on it, what am i writing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: In which Matt Murdock is assigned a guardian angel by God.Sadly, God fucked up and assigned him a demon from Hell as his guardian angel instead.Oh well.





	1. Enter, Frank

Matt sat on a park bench by himself because Foggy and Karen were "busy", (like he didn't know "busy" meant having sex) and because they were "busy", he had just about nothing to do with the exception of sitting in a park bench, feeling the fresh, polluted New York air and sensing couples making out.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Weirdly enough, he didn't hear any steps coming towards his way, nor could he detect the smell or the heartbeat or the breathing of anyone approaching him. 

_Weird._

"Hey," the owner of the hard and slightly calloused hand said in a deep and rough voice "Frank."

"Uh, hi, Frank," Matt replied awkwardly, looking him in what he hoped was the eye. He could figure out the location of his mouth, but not anything else "Matt."

"Yeah, I know," Frank replied, without any kind of emotion in his voice "I'm your new guardian angel." 

Matt laughed at that, "listen man, I believe in God and all, but I really doubt he just randomly assigns guardian angels to people."

"He does to the good ones," Frank replied "and you weren't randomly picked, you were chosen".

"Flattered, but I'm still not buying it."

"Too bad," he said "you gotta."

Figuring that he's not even worth arguing with, Matt just sighed and said "fine. You mind at least making yourself detectable? I can't exactly see you, my way or the regular way."

Suddenly, he felt something -- wait no,  _someone_ \-- appear on his left shoulder.  _Frank._  He made him out to be a man that was tall by shoulder angel standards, someone with a hard and muscular body, and smelled slightly of dog fur and fire. He was incredibly hot, both in terms of his body temperature and how he looked. His heartbeat was a little different from those of regular humans, in that was incredibly slow, on the verge of nonexistent and very quiet and his breath didn't even exist. 

"See me now?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Matt said "still don't think yo u're real though."

"Well that's your problem," Frank replied "but just know, I am real, Red."

"Red?"

"You don't think I know you're the Daredevil?" 

"Oh."

"By the way, have you ever considered saving more than just this one neighborhood?" Frank asked "I mean, I get that you're 'the Devil of Hell's Kitchen' and all, but you know, what about Washington Heights or Flushing?"

After a long pause, Matt just simply said "shut up Frank."

"I'm just saying" Frank replied "now, stop talking."

"Why?" 

"You look really weird to other people when you're talking to some invisible figure."

At this, Matt looked around and sensed that the heads of roughly six people were looking at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Oh," Matt said.

"Go home Red," Frank said.

"Alright," Matt said, getting up to head home.


	2. Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt overhears a robbery.  
> Sadly, so does Frank.  
> Also sadly, it's in Midtown.

Standing on top of one of Hell's Kitchen's signature water tanks, Matt was in his trademark costume, -- which Frank mercilessly mocked him for, further causing Matt to wonder if he was just some fucked up hallucination and not an angel -- waiting to hear for some major crime that wasn't shoplifting a candy bar or someone smoking weed  _man, when'd the Kitchen get so clean?_

Suddenly, he heard it -- two gunshots, the breaking of a doorknob, breaking down of said door, a security alarm going off, four people screaming in fear, six people running around the penthouse grabbing stuff, one person holding the aforementioned four scared people hostage and in one place, one person with a running limo outside the building, and two people at the door of the apartment, all armed with fully loaded guns  _10 man armed robbery, impressive. Bad, but impressive._

"A little too much too don't you think," he heard Frank say in his ear, "I mean, it's a robbery. Sure it's a massive penthouse and they just want to be safe, but ten people? Really?"  

"Not now, Frank", Matt replied, pissed off  _why does my angel have to be such an asshole?_

* * *

Travelling via rooftops got harder and harder as he approached the Southern Border of Hell's Kitchen, especially since he was along the Eastern Border of it  _Goddamn Midtown is the worst._ Apparently, he'd forgotten just how gentrified the Kitchen had become. Even more annoying, he could not stop hearing the noises of his surroundings -- the footsteps and chatter and cameras of tourists as they rushed out of Port Authority and Penn Station, and as they shopped away at Times Square and Herald Square, all the Theater shows at Theater District (at least he got to hear some  _Hamilton_ on the way), the arrival of buses and trains and subway trains. He was almost being hit by a nasty case of sensory overload  _why did this have to happen at 7 pm?_

And to just make matters worse, some buildings were 20 stories tall and were bordered by buildings 7 stories tall, meaning it wasn't exactly uncommon for him to jump across streets or actually enter the buildings via rooftops.

Eventually he gave up and just walked on the streets. Luckily, he managed to not be the weirdest thing walking and no one paid him any mind. Sadly,  _goddamn_ there was so much foot traffic. 

But eventually he arrived. A massive apartment building a block away from Chelsea, with multiple penthouse apartments. He went through the front door, realizing there was no way he could enter any other way.

"Excuse me, sir," a doorman said as he entered "whom are you visiting?"

Realizing he really couldn't answer this because he was there on vigilante duties and he didn't know the apartment number or any names, he was silent for several seconds before he just left. He then waited outside the building, waiting for the robbers to come out.

_God I hate Midtown._

 "Gentrification of neighborhoods," Frank said, leaning against his ear, "ain't it a beautiful thing?"

"Shut up, Frank," Matt replied, while deciding to go inside the limo that was running by breaking it's door.

"I love how your show still thinks it's an old neighborhood," Frank said "so wrong".

"Parts of it are old!" Matt replied, knocking out the driver and throwing him out the window, "my show's not completely inaccurate!"

"Please, y'all have never even gone to the High Line,"

"I'm gonna pray that you disappear tonight," Matt said, taking off his mask.

"You do that, altar boy."

Just then, he heard 4 gunshots go off inside the penthouse, 9 people running to the elevators and going down in trios across three different ones out of five, and then a few seconds later, another gunshot, this time targeting the doorman, and then all of them getting inside the limo.

"Drive man!" Someone said from the back.

Instead, Matt turned off all the lights, locked all the windows and doors, and knocked out the guys immediately next to him. He sensed danger in every direction. This confined to death space with 8 armed men surrounding him was not a good idea.

As if by magic, all the bullets seemed to miss him however.

_Frank?_

Internally thanking him for the help, he continued to fight them, until they finally managed to knock him out. Luckily he hadn't lost consciousness yet. However, he was basically immobile, and couldn't move, and the 4 awake and healthy robbers took turns punching him since their guns had ran out of ammo. Well actually all but one of the guns had. He was gonna faint real soon.

"You're welcome in advance," Frank said, all angry and gritty.

He felt Frank not disappear, but hop off of his shoulder, and then felt the gun levitating -- not levitating as in floating but as if someone invisible was picking it up, and then heard it being cocked.

_Frank!_

And suddenly, he heard 9 gunshots go off, all 9 robbers getting shot in the head, even the ones that were already unconscious, heard bodies fall on their backs, a gun being thrown on the floor, and smelled fresh blood, coming out of the bodies of nine robbers who had just been killed by an angel. 

And then, he heard the pedal being stepped on, and the steering wheel being turned, and was hit with the fact that he was in a car with 9 dead bodies, stolen money and goods, and an invisible driver.

And then, he passed out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments ;) ;)


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after

Matt then woke up next to a dumpster in the back of an alley between two buildings, confused as to how he got there and what happened last night. 

And then he remembered. 

Nine people, dead, because of  _his_ guardian angel. Nine people who could’ve just as easily been knocked out by Frank, probably. 

_At least now I know he’s real._

He didn’t feel Frank on his shoulder, so either he was nowhere or right in front of him. 

“Frank!” He yelled out, “where are you?!”

“Hey,” a gritty voice said next to him, “looks like you’re up.”

“Why did you kill them?” Matt asked, finally sitting up, “most of them were already unconscious there was no reason to kill them.”

“They robbed and killed four people, and were about to kill you,” Frank answered, “if anything, you should be thanking me. I saved your life.”

“Thanking you? For killing so many people unnecessarily instead of you know, handing them over to the cops? Or even just leaving them there?” Matt cried, “If anything, I should be praying against you! Matter of fact...”

And thats when Matt put his hands together and started praying for Frank to go away, complete with an Our Father and multiple Hail Marys, and that’s when he heard it: Frank screaming. 

“Nononono AHHHH!” He screamed, “RED STOP IT!”

But Matt kept praying. 

And then Frank straight up started crying “please Matt,” but still, he didn’t stop. 

Voice weak, Frank managed to croak out “Matt. Please,” and finally Matt snapped and stopped praying and screamed “FINE!” 

Frank then caught his breath, and sat up against the wall of one of the buildings. 

“Why is me praying burning you?” Matt asked. 

Frank said nothing. 

“Hey!” Matt said, “answer me! Why did praying almost burn an angel to death!”

Still, silence. 

“Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name-”

”ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I’LL TELL YOU!” Frank cried out, opposite Matt.

Matt heard heavy breathing, no doubt Frank’s, failing to brace himself for whatever crazy answer was about to come.

”My name is Frank Castle,” he finally answered after a long pause, “and I’m not an angel from Heaven. I’m a demon, from Hell”


	4. The One With Matt’s Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this a bit short. A follow up probs coming up at around 6 pm ET since it’s like 1 am rn lol.

“You’re a  _what?”_ Matt asked. 

“A demon,” Matt answered, “I am a demon from Hell.”

“How did you become a guardian  _angel?_ You’re literally a worker of the devil!” 

“Well there’s another angel named Frank Castle,” he replied “but I guess God got the two Franks screwed up when he assigned angels. Lucy wanted me to stay in Hell, but I had a feeling it’d be a good idea if he just didn’t know and I came here.”

“Surely God would’ve noticed by now that he accidentally sent a murderous demon as my guardian angel!”

“He also probably saw I avenged four victims of a robbery and saved your life.”

“Through killing them! Frank, that’s wrong!”

“Well seeing as to how I’m still here, I’m gonna day he’s cool with it. Circumstantially at least.”

Fuming with rage, he went back to praying “Our Father-” 

But then he stopped. 

He heard it again — Frank in anguish.

He tortured people on a daily basis, but he couldn’t torture Frank. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

But he still didn’t feel like talking to Frank, so he just up and left. 

But he never felt anyone appear on his shoulder, and he never noticed that he didn’t feel it. 

 


	5. The Next Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 minutes early lol.

A full day had gone since Frank hadn’t appeared on his shoulder to run his smart mouth or provide “commentary” on most everything he did  _guess torture really does work sometimes_ and now it was nighttime, which meant it was time for fighting some crime. 

He stood on one of Hell’s Kitchen’s signature water towers and listened for any illegal activities that may be going on, and then he heard it: at the docks, a whole of group of girls screaming in a box, about to be loaded into the cargo section of a ship. 

_Not on my watch._

He quickly made his way over to the docks, thanking God he didn’t have to jump over high rises.

Eventually he made it to the docks, and then onto the ship. The first thing he did was knock out the captain, making sure the girls didn’t get to whatever country this ship was going to. 

He then spent the next three minutes knocking out several unarmed goons. 

_Hold up_

Why was everyone unarmed?

He quickly freed the girls and ran off — but he made it to the pier, and all of a sudden, he was faced against tens of men that were armed with AK-47s, all pointed at him. 

_Um, Frank?_

Nothing. 

_Shit._

This is when he realized he can’t fight them. He looked behind him and around him. And he sensed more than a few things:

The girls being captured again, the water being his only escaped, the girls being loaded, the ship leaving, the armed men being about to kill him. 

_Frank please._

But he never showed. 

And for the first time in several months, he genuinely didn’t know what to do. 

_Might as well._

He knelt down, and raised his arms up. 

_God, I know he’s a demon, but please God PLEASE, bring Frank back to me._

_Please._

Luckily, instead of being fatally shot, he was shot in the knees and the arms, and was loaded onto a small cargo ship on a whole different dock. 

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was “Bangladeshe niye ja!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Bangladeshe niye ja!” Means “take him to Bangladesh!” In Bengali. 
> 
> Next chapter I’ll put up on Saturday.


	6. What Happened in Dhaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K here ya go.

Matt was awoken by a hit to the head, and then was escorted out of his box into the sunny and brutally hot Dhaka. Matt couldn’t get out of this for two reasons: one, too many guns and two, too much sunlight messing with his “vision.”

He was dragged into the back of a truck and thrown in there with a bunch of other people, mainly kids and girls  _fuck no._

He waited until they actually made it into the streets to try and make his escape. He decided that it might work if he tried to break open the doors in the back of the truck. He tried and tried to run into it but it wouldn’t budge, and no one joined him in his attempts  _fuck._ For the second time in, well, a few days, he wasn’t sure how long it took for him to get here from New York, Matt actually didn’t know what to do, and passed out again.

* * *

Next thing he knew he was in a hotel room with a large window. He sensed multiple armed men roaming throughout the hallways, so he opted for breaking the windows in place of breaking down the door, although he figured that’d hurt a bit seeing as to how he was three stories up and there was no dumpster and he was no cat. 

Sadly, he had no choice

_Goodbye healthy bones._

He broke the windows and jumped to the ground, hurting his knees and right hand  _shouldn’t’ve opted for the superhero landing._

He ran to hi left and got out of alleys and... well it wasn’t quite a sidewalk it was just the side of a road. A very busy road, with more cars than people in New York. He tried asking a local where the airport was, but turns out, he didn’t speak English. 

When suddenly he heard it:

Two men armed with guns and walkie-talkies walking towards him without blinking _they’re after me._

 ~~~~ ~~~~He broke out into a power walk and started crossing the street, which had no traffic lights and so cars just came and went, _fucking hell._ He ran and managed to make it all the way to the other side without dying, but he heard the two men follow him and one of them grab his gun. 

Suddenly he heard a gunshot, _shit they’re shooting!_ He ran even faster and tried to avoid all the bullets, and made it into another alleyway. He stopped to catch his breath and his vision started getting messed up. His “world on fire” was burning out and he couldn’t see, but he could still hear, and he heard that two men were entering the alleyway, and he heard two guns being cocked simultaneously. Scared to death, he could only think of one thing:

_God, PLEASE send Frank back to me. I know I did him wrong, I know I did you wrong but please God please, I need my guardian demon._

And then he heard it: both of them being knocked down from behind, dropping their guns. He heard one of them being picked up by an invisible figure, and heard two gunshots, each bullet going into a goons’ head. 

“Frank!” He cried, almost crying from happiness because of Frank’s return. 

Using the gun to find him, he figured out where Frank was standing, and tried to pull him into a massive embrace. Sadly, he couldn’t touch him, but that didn’t matter. 

“You’re back,” he said, actually crying.

“Good to see you Red,” Frank said “so good to see you.”

They both just stood there, Matt crying like a baby almost, and Frank crying just a bit, sniffling his life away. They just stood there, simply appreciating each others’ existence, when suddenly, Frankly pulled him into an incredibly tight embrace. 

Matt was on the verge of losing his breathing anytime soon, but in all honesty, he didn’t care. All he cared about was that he was hugging Frank, feeling every bone and every muscle in his body, smelling the burning ashes and blood, along with some dog fur, on his body, hearing the irregular heartbeat in his chest. 

“God I’m so happy you’re back, Frank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay back together!


	7. Events on the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my long ass 15 page English project and I am SO relieved that it's finally done and handed in. As a result of my happiness, here's some fluff.

Matt woke up on his bed after taking a nice, long nap. He got back to New York with Frank, and it involved being transported back to New York through some angel magic (well, demon magic). He was teleported back, and it kinda got Matt a little dizzy in the head, and also some major teleportation sickness, if that's a thing that is.

He sensed a glass of water just kind of floating and coming near him. He got confused for a while before realizing that that was just Frank.

"Hey Red, feeling better?" Frank asked.

"Much better, now that I'm no longer in the risk of being sold into human trafficking," Matt replied after taking a sip of the water and putting on his glasses "thank you so much for getting me out of there, even after I kind of well, you know, tortured you and told you to get out."

"Couldn't let my favorite responsibility become a slave," Frank replied "or dead."

"Flattered," Matt replied. They then sat there in a comfortable silence. Well Matt thought he was sitting there at least. He never did learn to pick up Frank's presence in any way. Hell, he couldn't even make physical contact with the man.

He leaned against the headboard of his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. Suddenly, he felt someone rest their head on his shoulder, lean up against his side, and put an arm around his shoulder. "Frank?" Matt asked, clarifying, although he already knew the answer. 

"Yep?"

Matt was gonna tell him to get off, but then he started to really like the feeling of Frank being there, and instead, got a bit closer to him instead, and let out a warm smile. 

"Why did God pick me to have a guardian 'angel?'"

"Well, you were a do-gooder or something apparently," Frank answered, "and he realized that you and your dumb ass would've probably died sometime soon without some supernatural help."

"Hey I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!" Matt yelled, moving his head up to look at the ceiling. 

"You almost got yourself sold into slavery, and then proceeded to almost get yourself killed."

After a pause, Matt said "fair enough. But also, what gave you the good idea to come here instead of staying in Hell?"

"I saw who you were," Frank replied "a violent man who takes the law into his own hands and punishes people? My kinda guy."

"Cool," Matt replied "Frank, can you describe yourself?" 

"I thought your senses picked up details and shit?"

"Well, I can't detect you unless you're on my shoulder, but then you're too tiny for me to get a full idea of you."

"Well uh, my hair's short, my nose is broad, my head is pretty long, and I'm buff as all Hell."

"Can I get more?"

"Can't you just feel my face?"

"I can't touch you either," Matt replied, "well unless you're touching me that is."

Frank then grabbed his hand and put it on his face, and guided it all over it, and he felt everything -- cheekbones, chin, stubble, forehead, hair, nose, everything "beautiful," Matt mumbled under his breath, hoping that Frank hadn't heard that. 

"You too Red," Frank said  _fuck he heard that_ "you too."

"'You too' what?" 

"You're beautiful too, Red."

"Oh come on, I doubt that," Matt replied. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks and blood rushing up there  _he thinks I'm cute._ He had to smile at that.

"No Matt, I mean it," Frank replied, leaning his forehead against Matt's "you're beautiful."

He then felt Frank removing his glasses, exposing the one part of his body he was most insecure about -- his eyes, complete with the blind stare that made quite a few people uncomfortable.

After that, he felt fingers under his chin, lifting up his head, and felt the forehead move away. Although he couldn't see, he knew damn well that Frank was staring into those eyes "all of you."

Matt opened his mouth, as if to say something, but the words simply weren't coming out. He felt heat rushing through every part of his body, and he felt the smell of arousal coming out of him.

But not sexual arousal, but rather, an emotional one.

Matt couldn't even even complete the thought of  _am I in love with a demon?_ Before Frank pulled him into a tight embrace and connected their lips into a deep and passionate kiss. 


	8. After the Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I'm tired and this is the best I could muster.

After a passionate kiss, they disconnected their lips to process what had just happened.

Matt had just made out with a demon, a worker of  _Satan!_ Granted, he's a guardian angel of sorts so it's not exactly fair to call him evil, but still, a demon!

But then again, Frank was amazing. He was beautiful, funny, smart, strong, brave, and actually a decent person, even if he  _was_ a murderous madman. 

He looked over to where Frank was (or assumed he was at least since he hadn't felt Frank moving from his spot). He looked for one of Frank's hands with one of his own, and grabbed one when he found it. He first only squeezed it lightly, just to test the waters a bit, but then when Frank squeezed back, and they held their hands tight, Matt felt it -- electricity. Metaphorical electricity that is.  _Is this what they mean when they say "love"?_

He felt his other hand being grabbed as well, and then some fall on top of him, no doubt it was Frank. He connected their foreheads once again, and Matt tried to make as much contact as possible for a blind man with the area where he assumed Frank's eyes are. He felt Frank kiss him lightly, and then deepened it. Frank pulled his head in closer, and they made out passionately.

He felt Frank's mouth lift off of his again, and he thought to himself  _I'm thinking it is_ and just smiled like an idiot. He heard Frank chuckle and lay his head on his chest, and heard Frank say "I love you, Matt."

He kissed  the top of Frank's head on the first try and said "I love you too Frank. I love you too," and rested his head on top of Frank's, and the two fell asleep together.


	9. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said (to myself and a commenter on the previous chapter) that I’d put up a new chapter upon reaching 100 kudos, and so here it is!

Matt awoke with a heavy weight on his chest, more specifically, a weight that was drooling on him. Having just woken up, his four senses hadn't fully kicked in yet, so it took him a while to realize that drooling weight was actually Frank. 

It took him even longer to realize how they got into this position. It took him a while, but he remembered the "I love you"s and the kisses and everything and he wanted to freak out, but the only thought that went through him  _he drools adorably._

Frank must've felt his gaze because suddenly, he heard him say "uh, hey."

"Oh, uh, hi," Matt replied, "good morning."

"Morning," Frank replied "so uh, about last night."

"My feelings haven't changed if that's what you were wondering," Matt said back, refusing to let him say 'forget about it?'

"Oh, uh, good," Frank said, with a small, but warm smile "you want breakfast? I can actually make some decent waffles."

"Sure," Matt answered, before losing "sight" of Frank.

* * *

 "So," Matt said, choking down the waffles Frank made "waffles in Hell are sure different than waffles up here."

"Is it not good?"

"Oh no, it's uh, amazing, truly," Matt lied, hoping Frank didn't figure out he was lying   "just um, different."

"Thanks," Frank said "glad you liked it."

Normally, Matt wasn't one to lie unless it was *absolutely* necessary, but here, he was happy to lie, just to hear that voice be so genuine and satisfied with itself. God he was in love with this demon.

''So, what are your plans for today? It's a Saturday and Foggy's probably with Karen for less-than-holy reasons and you don't have any other friends or work."

"I was thinking that maybe we could stay in and just spend some time together, maybe?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Matt replied "I mean, there’s nothing better to do and I am a little tired I guess.”

“Alright then, what shall we do while spending time together?”

 _Have sex?_ Wait where’d that thought come from? “How ‘bout you read me an e-book or something in your less than soothing but still delightful voice?”

“Let’s do it then,” Frank replied “you wanna hear me read _The DaVinci Code_ to you?”

“Isn’t that book very blasphemous or something?”

“I’m a demon, remember?”

“Oh,” Matt replied “blasphemy’s kind of your thing.”

“More or less,” Frank replied “now, yay or nay the DaVinci Code?”

“Yay.”

* * *

Halfway through listening to him reading him  _The DaVinci Code,_ Matt decided to offer his halfway-through judgement on it. 

“It’s a good and enjoyable book, a thriller blockbuster movie in the literary form if you will,” Matt said “I see why it’d raise eyebrows but I can’t see why it’d be declared blasphemy.”

“Cause the Church is terrible,” Frank replied “remember that _Spotlight_ movie?”

“No.”

It took him a minute, but it finally registered with Frank why his question was stupid “right you’re blind. I forget sometimes, I won’t lie.”

Matt, who was lying down on his bed while Frank was sitting on a chair by him while reading, said “touch me Frank.”

“What?”

“Touch me,” he said “I wanna see you.”

Frank put a hand on Matt’s thigh and Matt sat up and slid his hand up through Frank’s shirt _what the hell am I doing?_ “Don’t let go.”

“O-o-oh okay,” Frank said, nervous but excited _what is happening?_

“Describe the shirt to me?”

“Black with a white skull.”

“Minimalistic,” Matt said “cute.” _What the fuck am I doing?_  He thought after taking his hand outside of his shirt again and moving it to his cheek. 

“Thanks,” Frank replied. Matt could feel his body heat up and heat the blood inside rushing to his cheeks.  

What he did next was the most daunting thing he’d ever done in his life: he touched Frank’s dick. His rock hard and large dick. 

He could hear Frank’s breath hitch and feel his body temperature rising. He smelled arousal in the air and it was coming from both parties. It took him a while to notice, but he was getting a bit hard too. Actually no, not a bit — a lot. 

“Well daddy, ho-” he started, but never got to finish as Frank leaped on top of him. 

“Say that again,” Frank growled in his ear “ _say it._ ”

“Daddy,” _since when do I have a daddy kink?_  

Frank rolled his hips so that their cocks were rubbing against each other “you like that?” 

“Yes daddy!”

“Say my name,” Frank said, biting his ear.

“Frank.”

He pushed Matt down so that he was completely flat on the bed again. They lost contact for a few seconds, but as Matt would soon learn, it’s only because Frank wanted to unzip and unbutton his pants. 

Once he was done with that, he lifted up Matt’s head just enough, opened his mouth, and shoved his cock right in, and started fucking his mouth and held his head in his hands. 

Matt moaned like there was no tomorrow. He wasn’t even concerned that the neighbors were very much home and very much listening to the activities taking place. 

Frank got off of him again, and sat on the edge of the bed “I’m over here,” he called out “polo.”

Following his voice, Matt found his way to Frank, and kneeled down before him, and took his cock in his mouth again. This time, Frank stayed passive because Matt was doing an exceptional job all on his own. Matt swirled his mouth and tongue and took breaks in between to lick stripes. 

“Oh yeah baby,” Frank said in a euphoric state “so good.”

Matt then took his head off of his cock, and started slowly stroking it and took Frank’s balls in his mouth “oh God,” Frank said “oh God.”

He sucked on his balls a bit more and kept on stroking him “oh I’m gonna cum,” Frank warned. 

“Not yet,” Matt said “I have vaseline on the top drawer of the nightstand and I’m STD free and I’m _assuming_ you are too?”

Frank nodded, and Matt said “and of course I can’t get pregnant.”

“Red, are you saying...”

“Frank,” Matt said “fuck me.”

“Fuck me...”

“Daddy. Fuck me daddy.”

“Well damn,” Frank said “what’s gotten into you choir boy?”

“I neither know nor care.”

But Frank knew. 

When people are around him, they tend to give into their deepest sinful desires. Granted, those tend to be something incredibly illegal and harmful, but it seems as though Matt is the kind of person who considers sex a sin. 

Frank didn’t quite know _exactly_ how he felt about having sex with Matt under his influence, but then again, it’s Matt’s desire and he’s a demon, not an angel. 

And how could he possibly resist Matt when he gets so dirty like this, calling him daddy and giving him the best damn blowjob he could imagine?

“Take off your clothes,” was all Frank said, and he saw Matt smirk in response.

On his way to get the vaseline, he shed his clothes — black jeans, black shirt with a white skull, black boots, and a black trench coat “get in position,” he said, climbing onto the bed.

Matt got on his hands and knees, and he never saw Frank prepare to enter him or hear him apply the vaseline. Hell he wasn’t even fingered. He just felt the immediate impact of a large dick pound into him all the way. 

“You ready?” Frank said. 

“I’m ready, daddy,” Matt replied. 

Triggered by that word again, Frank didn’t even start out slow. He started at a punishing pace, going as fast as the speed of sound. 

“Oh yeah baby, you like that?” He said, sucking his neck. 

“Oh yes daddy,” Matt said, not even being able to breathe “fuck me harder daddy, FUCK!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Frank said, and sped up his pace even more, surprised at the fact that Matt wasn’t bleeding anywhere. 

“Oh fuck daddy, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck,” Matt moaned _I’m going to Hell_ he thought _worth it still._  

“Im gonna cum baby,” Frank said. He then threw Matt flat on the bed again, and once again lifted his head up just enough. He opened up Matt’s mouth, and fucked him even harder than last time, and after just thirty seconds of fucking his mouth, he came in him, in copious amounts. 

He then kissed him, and then started to kiss his way down to Matt’s groin. He gave his cock a long, wet lick and then took him in, giving him a rough blowjob as well, and swallowing down every bit of the sperm he released. 

He then kissed Matt again, and collapsed on top of him. 

“I love you,” Frank said. 

“I love you too,” replied Matt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for helping me reach 100 kudos. I love y’all and appreciate you guys so much for sticking around with me and reading this crap.


End file.
